User talk:Random-storykeeper
~Welcome to my talk page!~ To get started, just click "Leave Message" at the right hand corner, then type away! A few things I'd like you to keep in mind: *I am mostly active on this Wiki from Friday to Sunday. *When leaving a message, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! You can also click the handy signature button which will do it for you. =) *Add a subject line to your message; it helps keep your message from being mixed up with another user's. *In most cases, I will reply back on your talk page. *If we're having a back and forth conversation, feel free to post your replies below your original message. *Please don't remove any messages from my talk page, even if they are your own. Think before you type, and if something is outdated that you told me, just add it to your message. Thank you for the message in advance! ^^ Happy new year! Thanks RSK! Happy new year to you! Grammar Cat 02:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I dint do nuffin When you rename or move a page, by default a redirect to the new title is placed at the old page. Thus, you didn't have to change Template:RFA to Nitrome:Requests for Adminship (note that redirects work in all sorts of cases, even the transclusion or substitution of templates). 12:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :O_O 09:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Adblock Plus If do you want to download it, here's the link! It's very good. Countdown to next New Year... December 31 2012 00:00:00 PST. Hai! Bonsai! 14:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ???? Thank goodness you said 'don't mean to be rude' or else I would have exploded (Though it still sounded harsh). But the paragraphs weren't really paragrphs for it was sort of like a few words and huge line and it looked super bad. Also why not put everything under a heading????? Also I never really seen the point of paragraphs unless it needs a brake that a period can't serve. And so it nearly sounded like 'I don't want to hear while you chose to do this'. Grammar Cat 20:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ???????????? Really pleasure to eyes? Okay? The i'll see in the futer part was sort of poetic. Well Are you going to undo all my edits? Well write ya later (Have to eat lunch) Grammar Cat 21:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured media What happened with the featured media? 21:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: You did it! I take you profile as a example for doing the tabs on my profile ^^ I'm glad you liked it! I just was seeing the headings, then I noticed there was an "A2" and saw it was the one Santi did, it was so great on my profile that I've decided to change all the normal headings to this one ^^ Fan art I don't know where to put my ad (shown at right). I also did some more fan art. I was going to make an image for each admin. I got to make yours, and was halfway through with NOBODY's, but I can't make them anymore, so I might as well give you yours now (lower right). 23:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: This is why Me? I didn't edit anything in the featured media (only the size). You can do anything you want with this section. 15:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Paragraphs Hi RSK! I remembered what you said about paragraphs and look at what I did on a page. I hope you like it:)